Paradox Reality
by Invader Vex
Summary: A evil laugh filled the skies of the planet fomerly owned by humans. Irken flags hang from every pice of Rubble. The Tallest turns to face the newly awken capteees he knew ten years ago. Well Well Well.. look's who's come to try and save the day, HAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1 senses fail

Paradox Reality

And Invader Zim fan-fiction.

Disclaimer- Zim, Dib, Tak, the Tallest, ETC. is © Jhonen Vasquez.

Everything else is mine.

ZAGR

----Chapter one- Senses Fail----

Zim trotted into school his head high. Dib cast a glance over his shoulder at the Irken as he got his books. Zim had an unusual smirk today, he noticed. Zim seemed to be humming a song. He stopped at his locker and got his own books, and some blue paper. "Blueprints?" He wondered aloud. Gaz glanced at him, and then followed his gaze to Zim. He rolled her eyes when she spotted him. "So what? It's not like he's smart enough to accomplish anything." Gaz said, slamming her locker shut. Dib closed his locker and frowned, ignoring Gaz. They walked down the hall together. "I've got to know what his plan is! I know! I'll sneak into his lab after school and you can help me Gaz-"He looked around. Gaz had disappeared. "Gaz?" Several kids were looking at him uncertainly. Dib chuckled nervously and hurried to class.

-------

Zim whistled on his way to his usual table at lunch. He didn't even notice the horrid stench of the food. He set down his tray and got up his blueprints, his blue orbs scanning over his work. This plan was full proof. He'd figured out a way to get past every obstacle that could happen. The FBI, The CIA, The MI6, those MIB guys he'd heard about, even Dib. No one could stop him! He giggled to himself. Dib glared at the piece of paper blocking Zim's head. "He's up to something, I just know it!" he growled, then shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Gaz rolled her eyes and took a piece of pizza out of her brown sack lunch. "Why do you even bother with him? If you're going to be a stupid Paranormal-whatever, you should do something more serious. Zim's an idiot." Dib looked at her. "You just don't get it." He said, shaking his head. Gaz gritted her teeth angrily and bit into her pizza. Zim went over every little detail. "The Tallest will be so proud!" he grinned with glee. "Just wait until they hear about it tonight!" He said, a little louder then he should have. A few heads turned. Zim felt their eyes on him and peeked over the top of the paper. "Ummm. I EAT FOOD!" He yelled, and then with drawled behind his blueprints. "Weirdo." Torque Smacky said, and they went back to eating. "Did you heard that Gaz?" He turned to her. Her seat was empty. "Gaz?" He looked around. She was gone.

----- ---

Gaz asked to go to the bathroom. She left the school, early as always. So she could have some peace before Dib got home. School would be letting out in twenty minutes. She took out her Game slave 2 and began playing it as she walked. What was wrong with her stupid brother? Always talking about Zim, Zim, Zim. If Dib was any more of a pussy she was sure that he would date him. Why couldn't he see that Zim was too stupid to take over the world? Little did Gaz know how wrong she was….

--- ------

Dib took one of his Dad's inventions and snuck out of the house. It was supposed to be some sort of invisibility belt. He then ran over to Zim's house. He waited in the neighbor's bushes until Zim got home. He kicked open the door. "Gir! I'm home! Now, I must discuss my new plan with the Tallest!" He heard Gir scream a reply. He turned on the belt and jumped in the door before it closed. Zim stood in front of a table. It lifted up and Zim stepped onto a small circle, and sunk down. Dib crawled after him. They arrived in the transmissions room, and Zim stepped out. "Computer!" He snapped. "Whaaaaaaaat?" The computer moaned. "Contact the Tallest!" the computer sighed and opened up a signal. The Tallest answered. "What is it NOW Zim?" Red asked, obviously pissed about something already. Purple was casting nervous glances at him. "I have a new plan, my Tallest.." Zim began explaining his new amazing plan. Dib's eyes grew wider and wider as he realized that this time.. Zim's plan might work. It was.. Quite amazing. Zim had thought over everything. His belt began to spark. "Huh?" He looked down at it. Zim didn't hear it, but Red did. "What was that?" He asked glaring into Zim's base, towards the chute Dib was hiding in. "Computer! Infrared scan!" Dib gulped. "Intruder alert!" The computer said. Zim gritted his teeth. "Dib! Computer! Apprehend him!" Two robotic arms reach in the chute and grabbed him. The belt was crushed, and he became visible again. "Ha! Perfect timing dib-worm! Now the Tallest will get to see my APSR Machine in action!" Red and Purple exchanged bored glances. "APSR?" dib asked aloud. What could that mean? Something horrid.. A long cylinder container rose up from the floor. A purplish liquid filled it, several tubes floating around in it. A breathing mask was strapped around his mouth, and he was lowered into the machine. He tried to get out, scrambling up the glass sides, but the lid was closed upon him. He tried to scream, banging on the glass. No.. It couldn't end like this! He couldn't be defeated by Zim! All his work for nothing. Tears leaked into the fluid. "I'll get you Zim! One Day…" He wanted to should, but the mask muffled his words. He felt his ears pop. He saw Zim laughing, but couldn't hear him. He couldn't taste anything. His whole body went numb. Only tiny squeaks came out of his mouth. Then he realized what was happening. His senses were failing. The liquid.. Or some gas from the mask... Was shutting down his senses. The edges of his vision began to blacken. The Tallest watched uninterestedly. Zim was still laughing. He grinned at Dib and said something, but dib couldn't hear. The blackness was eating up his vision, like fire to paper. Zim held up his middle finger to him. That was the last thing he remembered.

---- ---

Professor Membrane entered the house. "Hello offspring!" He called to Gaz, who sat on the couch, playing her game. "Where's your brother?" He asked, looking up the stairs, trying to see if Dib's light was on. "I dunno." She said. "Hmm? But I was going to take the family out tonight! I finally got some free time! But we can't go out if your brother isn't here!" Gaz's eyes widened. After the last Family night had been messed up, she really wanted to go out with Dad. "Okay, I'll go find him." She grumbled. First she checked upstairs, then downstairs in Dad's lab. He wasn't home at all. Hadn't he mentioned something about Zim? She headed over to Zim's house, bat in hand. But she didn't realize that would be the last time she saw her house or her father for a long time…

----- ----

She walked up to the door and barged in. Gir looked at her. "HALT! INTRUDER!!" He jumped up. Gaz grabbed him. "Where's Dib?" Gir shrugged. "My Pig's in my room!" Gaz threw him against the wall. "Where's _Dib!?" _she growled, her face red with anger. Gir tapped his chin. "Downstairs!!" He ran over to the toilet and gestured at it. "I'm NOT getting in that!" she grimaced. Gir waited by the handle for her. She moaned and stepped in. Gir flushed the toilet. She was whisked down a long tunnel, and landed in the transmission room. Zim whirled around. "GIR!! You're supposed to get rid of intruders! Not let them in!!" He yelled. Red scratched his neck. "Well, alright Zim. Call us if your plan actually works." He muttered. "No, wait, my Tallest! I-" They turned off the signal. Zim squeezed his fist and turned to Gaz, who was dusting herself off. "Get her!" he snapped angrily at the computer. The same robot arms picked her up. She dropped the bat in surprise. He snapped his fingers, trembling with anger. Another tube came up. "Now, you should feel honored! You both get to be the first test subjects…" both?" She looked around as the tubes attached to her. She saw dib unconscious in the next tube over. The Lid closed. She looked around anxiously, trying to find a weak spot. Dad. She would never get to eat with him. That was the last thing she though before her senses failed.

Exactly ten years have past since that day…


	2. Chapter 2 awakening

----Chapter two- awakening----

A tall Irken walked through the rubble that had once been a structure of learning. Ship flew around, clearing the debris to make way for a new building. Several other tall Irkens surrounded him, their weapons ready. His Red eyes blazed as he scanned over the Irken Flags that flew on the tops of new buildings. Irkens whether they be janitors or invaders Stopped to salute or bow to their Tallest. He had once been an Invader too. But that was a long time ago. He walked with his head high and his chest out. A line of chained slaves walked down the center of the street. He sneered at the human is disgust. He felt no compassion for them. No sympathy, no empathy. He hardly felt anything anymore besides anger and triumph. 'Growing up' has changed him. Though his figure was ageless, his mental being wasn't. A lot had happened over the past Ten years, and he hadn't been the same since. They walked towards a tall, towering building. The door frame was especially tall, just for him. He walked through, up several flights of stairs, to his throne. He turned to face the guard before sitting down. The band of eight guards split, four on each side of him. He hadn't gotten to rest for even five second before an Irken walked in. He was one of the tallest Invaders they had. Naitpac Dral Ran was his name. His antennae perked forward. "What is it Dral?" He asked, his voice booming through the halls. "My Tallest, Sir." He saluted. He acknowledged him with a nod. "We found two humans in an old APRS machine under your old quarters, sir. The other workers are waiting for your command." He rubbed his chin. This rang a bell in his memory. But he couldn't quite place it. "Bring them to me. I shall give them new names and put them under enslavement." He had given all the humans new Irken names. So they wound forget their old ones, and fade into the Irken rule. Dral nodded and walked out. The Tallest fidgeted in his chair. There was something unnerving about that… The guards took uncertain glances at him. One whispered to another. "The Tallest seems nervous. What could cause our fearless leader to tremble?" He asked. The other shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see." He glanced at his leader. The Tallest was watching the door anxiously. "Because what boots hill for the Tallest, boots hill for us all..."

------ ---

A bubble rose up from the bottom of the tank, and for the first time, Dib actually felt it as it brushed against the hairs on his legs. He felt tubes being pulled off his skin. His eyes blinked open. Purple. Everything was purple…. What was something 'Purple'? His brain began to kick in. Where was he? Who was he? Why was he? The questions became answered as his brain began to function again. Dib. That right. Dib… The water began draining. Yes. Water... Zim... Zim's lab… yes! He was Dib, and he was stuck in Zim's lab! Then he remembered faintly. He'd been captured and Put in some sort of machine by Zim. How long had he been knocked out? A few hours? It felt like forever. He mask was removed and he took a breath of fresh air. It tasted so clear, even though in was actually musty underground air. His eyes began to focus. He started to hear voices. His senses were awakening. He blinked. He saw several green bodies. He shook his head. His head rolled, and his almost fell backwards. His inner ear wasn't functioning properly yet. Something lifted him gently out of the tube. He was sopping wet. The metal was cold against his bare skin. Bare? Where were his clothes? Who was lifting him? So many questions. He was set down on the ground. Thing started registering now. Zim's lab sprung up around him. Everything was dusty. Several Irkens stood around him, observing him and taking notes. "Who are you?" One asked in a deep, calming voice. "Dib. I'm Dib." he said before realizing. "Good. How old are you?" He flexed his muscles. Muscles? He looked down at himself. He was naked. But taller. Black wet hair covered his legs, and he had a six pack and Pecs. He felt armpit hair underneath his arms. He felt his face. A long scraggly black bread covered his mouth. His eyes widened. He now had bangs that covered his eyes. His hair was well down his back. "I.. I don't know.." He whispered. "10?" He asked hopefully. Then he realized his voice was deeper. Maybe this was a dream? "How long have you been asleep?" He asked. Dib's head hurt. How was he supposed to know. "A few hours?" He moaned. The blue-eyed Irken scribbled something down. "Good. Now. You and your sister shall report to the Tallest to receive new names and be assigned. "Where's Zim?" he blurted out. They glanced amongst themselves. "We've got a tough one here. I'd guess he's been in that thing for ten years." He heard one say. Ten years? TEN years!? He felt dizzy and light headed. "Put this on. It your old clothes. They've been retailored to fit your new bodies." They handed Dib a black t-shirt and pants, along with his old jacket. He put the clothes on. They handed him a pair of boots. He tied them on. They said something about Gaz. He glanced around. Gaz had her back turned to them all, slipping on a purple t-shirt. He saw several of the Irkens glancing up at her, hoping to get a peek at her now huge breasts. She had on tight black pants and boots. She was tall and had a gorgeous body. Her violet hair fell to her knees, not being cut in so long. The ends still curled upwards like fangs, but her hair was sleek and shiny. Her body was muscular, but not masculine. Dib had to admit that she looked good. He wondered if he would look the same after a haircut and shave. Wow. Shaving. He hadn't thought about that. She turned around and they look at each other. They both gasped. Dib stared in awe. Gaz's face was flawless, and tanned slightly, but porcelain-like. It was well rounded, and her eyes narrowed just a little naturally. Her lips were thick. Her eyes were golden around the pupil, and turned to a fiery reddish-orange before going into the iris. Gaz looked at Dib. Despite his hobo-look, he was very much like her. Flawless face, his body fine-toned. His hair was glossy and sheik. His eyes were a blazing gold. "Wow." They both whispered. They had grown taller, and their bodies had matured, but in the most beautiful way possible. They were gorgeous. "Come one now! The Tallest is waiting." Guards stabbed their laser-spears in their back, and they began walking. A pad come down from a hole in the roof, where they'd obviously tunneled through. The guards and the human stepped on, leaving the researchers behind. They came to the surface. Gaz and Dib gasped. Everything was either destroy or Irken. Zim's house was nothing more than green rubble. The couch sat overturned and ripped in a corner. The building beside weren't so lucky. Most of them had been obliterated to their foundations. Some had been replaced by towering Irken buildings. The pavement was tore up in giant chunks in some places. Ships controlled the skies, fling by rapidly. Irkens scrambled about, carrying constructions items, of yelling at human slaves. Zim Had done it. He'd conquered Earth. But where was he now? Probably pampered as an Invader Elite. He wondered what new names the two Tallest were going to give him? The guards pushed them on. It was overwhelming. Irken flags hung on everything they could. The sky was a fiery red as the sun headed over the horizon. Some of the human slaves gave them amazed looks, others spat at them. Not only humans were enslaved here. He saw several different species of aliens in chains working. He recognized some as the same type of alien that had given Zim the controls to the Massive all those years ago. Others were foreign to him. But he did recognize one other species. The Meek rob. Looks like they failed to beat the Irkens. Dib thought to himself. Gaz glanced around. All of this was alien to her. It scared her slightly. What were they talking about? New names? Tallest? And what was all this? Had Zim done this? It was impossible...

-------- --------

They walked up to the tallest building around. It was more elaborate than the others. Sleek magenta metal with Green borders and frames. A silhouette of the tallest hung before the massive doorway. The silhouette had pinkish-red eyes that seemed familiar. Irken symbols spelled out his name, but Dib couldn't read it. They walked through the grand doorway to a throne room. A Tall Irken stood quickly. Only one? Something must have happened to the other two.. They looked at the tallest. There was something familiar about him, Gaz and Dib thought. "Bow to your Sovereign!" They threw Dib and Gaz to the ground. The Tallest was staring at him awestruck. "It can't.. It's can't be!!" His voice boomed through the hall. Dib and Gaz looked up. Gaz looked him over. The serious eyes, the fine-toned body, that tallness, the square strong jaw,... All these thing didn't register. But it was something about him. The stature.. The personality.. The air about him. His antennae pointed forward towards them, he was trembling... "You.. You're not supposed.." His armor was red and black chrome. The black shoulder plates, the red body cavity.. And other items were very sleek and shiny. In stead of the old dress-like bottom, his legs had their own armor. He had a mark like a V on his head, with a circle above it. "No! I disposed of you years ago!!" His fist clenched, his face flushing red. "You're not supposed to be alive!" He stormed down the steps, a black ripped cape billowing around him. Thunder rumbled outside, through no clouds were visible. He grabbed both other their chin and yanked them forward. His strength was unbelievable. "You!! How are you still alive!" He turned to the guards. "HOW!?" He roared. Another thunder crash, this time accompanied by lightning. Dib noticed two red rubies encrusted into his hand armor. They glittered and sparkled unnaturally. "T-they were in ARPS machines sir! They were preserved!" One stammered, frightened. "ARPS Damn!" He swore. He turned away, and seemed to be muttering in Iren, trying to calm down. "No matter.." He walked back up to his throne. Who was he? It was so familiar.. Dib just couldn't place him. "They shall be enslaved none the less." Gaz jumped up. "What! I will never!" She barely recognized her voice. It was slightly deeper, but more feminine. "DO NOT DEFY ME HUMAN!" He roared back. Lightning flashed outside. "Calm down sir! Just give them names and send them on.." One pleaded. "Where's Zim!? I want to see him!" dib yelled. The Tallest stopped, and turned to them. He chuckled. "You want to see Zim?" He smiled. He turned to the guards. "He want to see Zim!" He laughed. "Bring Zim to him!" He turned back. The guards hesitated, then marched forward. The Tallest leaned back and Fell into their arms. He put his hands behind his head and cross his legs as they carried him down the stairs, and deposited him in front of them. "Oh! Why, it seems that I am Zim!" He cackled. Dib and Gaz gasped. "No! It's.. Impossible!" Dib looked up at him. "No my lad, it was PROBABLE! You all new the moment you got in my way that I would eventually defeat you all! You all saw your doom, but ignored it! And your dear planet Earth was the price!" He bellowed, laughing evilly. "No! No.. This.. This is all a dream! It can't.. No.." Dib murmured, staring at the ground in disbelief. Zim cackled as he grabbed Dib's head and threw him backwards. "Your new name is Wretch because it's so fitting! Waste disposal!"He giggled "Give him a shave first! He looks horrid.." Gaz trembled. Waste disposal? That didn't sound good. "And you.." He looked at Gaz and fell silent. Their eyes made contact. She felt something pass between them. They stared dumbstruck at each other, Zim's eyes furrowed, his mouth gaping like a fish. "Y.. you.." He wheezed. "My Tallest, sir?" One of the guards asked. Zim snapped up. "Heh? Oh yes.." He turned away fro Gaz, embarrassed. "I'll never serve you.. You bug-eyed freak!" Gaz said after a moment. Zim flinched with anger. "Shut up! Or I'll ... I'll.. Do.. Bad stuff!" He stammered. The guards shared glances. Two whispered. "What is wrong with him? Usually someone who said that would be dead by now." The other shrugged. "He's going easy on her. Something's wrong. I'd watch that girl if I were you.." Zim heard their comment. "I'm NOT going easy on her!" He snapped at them. "I ought to de-rank you.." He hissed, then turned back to gaz. "Violet. Your new name is Violet." Gaz blinked. "What? Violet?" Zim was walking towards his throne. "It's the color of your hair. Simple." He said. "What is her assignment?" The guard asked. Zim paused, looking at something to his right. "Hmm... Make her my personal maid, I guess." Gaz jumped up. "What!?" A streak of lightning cut across the sky. Zim glanced at it, then at her, his eyes narrowing. "Yes. Off with you.." The guard grabbed her. She tried to pull away. "No! Never!" The guard was having a hard time keeping her restrained. She glared at Zim. She though he'd grown handsomer over the years, but his heart had hardened. She noticed that she herself had grown somewhat softer. No, she wasn't going to have that. She watched Zim's muscular body walk up the steps. She felt awestruck. "Let me GO!" Lightning crashed roughly outside, thunder shook the place. Zim turned around. "You-" Gaz broke free, and ran up the stairs. Dib stared in shock. Zim didn't react at first. Neither did the guards. By the time it had registered that she was running towards them, she had tackled Zim, and pinned him to the ground. Zim tried to get up, but her strength... "Get away from him!" The guards circled her. "Back off or I'll kill him!" The guard took this as an empty threat. Gaz put a hand on his throat, and pressed down. Zim gasped, unable to breathe. The guards stumbled, and took a step back. Gaz glared at them, and pushed down harder. Zim gagged, and began coughing, witch hurt without being able to breathe. The guards unwillingly backed away. "Put down your weapons!" They dropped them. She let off Zim's throat. He took a needed breath and scowled. He was unable to throw her off, so time for some mental tactics. "Gaz! If you do not release me, I shall kill Dib!' The guard down below aimed at Dib. "So?" she scoffed. Zim went blank for a moment. "Umm.. Okay. Then.. If you get off me, I shall release your brother." Dib looked up hopefully. "So? There' nothing in it for me." Zim scrambled for something. He'd learned a few new tactics over the years. Some of them he'd rather not do.. But.. He had no choice. "Gaz.." He said quietly. Gaz looked at him. He threw his head forward and locked lips with her. She flinched, startled. The guards and Dib stared dumbstruck. Zim felt her grip loosen. She started to enjoy it, but then remembered who it was. She bit his lip. He threw her off. She tumbled down a few stairs before catching her self. She wiped her mouth. "You.. !" She said hoarsely. Zim spat blood on the ground. "Seize her!" He said weakly. The guards grasped her before she could react. Zim watched blankly as she was dragged kicking and screaming away. He wiped his mouth. Why had he hesitated with the kiss? He shook it off and wiped blood of his mouth. Dib just stared. How cunning and unexpected..He'd have to remember that move..

---- --

Gaz glared at the tiles on the floor as she was dragged helplessly along. They took her through a doorway. She faintly caught the word "Obedience training' on the frame. That Zim. He thought he was so slick, pulling that move. She noticed that she'd hesitated on biting him. Why? She knew why, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She didn't want it to be true... She was tied down to a chair before she knew what was going on. A helmet was put over her head. She struggled to get free as the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3 new faces

--Chapter three-New faces---- --

Dib watched his scary sister being dragged away. This Zim… He looked up at him. This zim was very different from the one he'd known ten years ago. "You sadistic monster!" He snapped. Zim glanced down at him, a smirk on his face. "Sadistic? You don't know the meaning of the word!!" He laughed. "Take him to Level 4!!" He waved at Dib as he was pulled away. "Shave first. Your hair is repulsive.." One muttered. Dib scowled at him. They took him into a stout building. And Irken sign hung above it. He guessed it was a barber shop for humans. They took him in and threw him into a chair facing a mirror. Metal bond held him down as a machine came down onto his head. "Please select style." A robotic voice asked. "My old hair… with maybe some bangs… and make the scythe longer…" he suggested. "Confirmed. Please select facial hair style." Dib frowned. "Um… what ever looks good?" He prompted. "Confirmed." He felt scissors and razors cut away his hair. It lasted less than a few seconds. The machine lifted up, and he looked at himself. He had bangs that fell in front of his eyes, his hair was spiked up, and his scythe was shaped like a lightning-blot. He had a light mustache and small squared beard. "Confirmed. Report To duty." The machine threw him out of the chair. The guards dragged him out. He walked between them down the street. They turned into an alley. A door was at the end, illuminated by a single red bulb. "Say your goodbyes. This maybe the last time you see the surface again!" One laughed. Dib gulped. They opened the door. A stomach-wrenching smell reached his nostrils. The guards hesitated for a moment, recoiling from the stench. Dib looked in. some sort of stem was drifting out, and he could see a faint red light coming from below. They pushed him forward. "Go talk to Artemis. He'll show you the way. And don't try anything funny. They're guards down there 24/7!" They closed the door behind him. Dib waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before taking a careful step down. He carefully walked down the stairs. "This must be part of earth's old sewer system." He muttered. The stairs were wide with handrails, made of metal. "Or perhaps a sub-way system?" He muttered. The light was getting closer. The sound of grunting machinery reached his hears. Squeaks, steam hissing, gears turning. He reached the bottom. Railroad tracks stretched across the landing. Large chunks of rock had smashed down on most of them. No light shone from the holes, so he guessed they'd been repaired. An old battered subway lay on it side on the tracks. The stench was strong, he almost gagged. "Ah.. A new arrival..." Dib jumped, and looked around. Steamed hissed from behind him. He turned and stared. An alien sat on top of a machine, pedaling on what looked like a bicycle. Except the alien had eight arms and six legs. All of his limps her turning or pedaling. One three-fingered hand reached out ad grabbed a cup of liquid. He took a gulp and set it back down. He had dark gray skin, and a small human-like nose with a pair of spectacles on it. The machine was giant, made of black steel. Gears turned strained on it, steam erupting out for holes all over it. "My name is Artemis. And you are?" He almost said Dib. "Um... Wretch, sir." He muttered. Artemis chuckled. "What is your human name?" He told him. "Dib? I see... What level did the Tallest put you on?" Dib told him. "Level 4? Wow, Wretch, level 4... The tallest must have a grudge on you..." Dib snorted. "Hmm... I can't leave... Level four is a long way off We'll just have to-" The door opened. Light footsteps reached his ears. It was one of the horned aliens.. Umm.. Vortians. He looked up when he noticed Dib. His uniform had a high collar, dark blue undershirt with a black jacket. The Invader sign was etched onto the outfit. He had on black pants and shiny black boots. Dib wondered how he could walk with his pointed feet. He had grey skin. He wore goggles that made his eyes dark green with a white pupil. "Ah, Jarce. You came just in time." Artemis gestured with a hand. Jarce frowned, gripping the mop and bucket in his hands. "Sir, I am in a hurry. I must do down to level four-" Artemis nodded and gestured to Dib. "He has been assigned to Level four. Jarce, Meet Wretch." Jarce snorted, trying not to laugh. Dib scowled. "Now go on, Nar. Take him down." Nar? Dib wondered. That must be his old name. "Yes sir." Jarce began walking. He hopped down to the tracks. Dib followed. Thy walked into a tunnel lit by red lights. A tunnel opened up to their right. Nar walked through. Water began dripping off the ceiling. He heard the sound of gushing water. The stench was even stronger. He saw Jarce wince from it. "So, Wretch? What deed earned you that name?" Dib sighed. "I.. Knew Zim before he was tallest. We were childhood enemies.." Jarce nodded. "Dib, was it? I caught it when you were talking with Arty." Dib noticed Jarce's thick accent. It was French, but it sounded like he was trying to do an American accent. "Yeah. Nar? What's your full name?" Jarce ground his jaw. "My old name was Lard Nar. Captain Lard Nar. I once formed a resistance against the Irkens... But sadly.. It failed.." They went down another hall, and steps. They came to a set of tracks but the tracks were covered in gushing water. Several humans and other aliens stood by the water, moving poles around in it. The water was dyed bloody red by the lights. Nar turned left and took another flight down. "I would love to show Zim what for. He made my sister his maid." Nar was silent. "Don't you ever wish you could for your resistance again? To defy what you know you shouldn't?" more stairs. He passed a sign that Read ' Waste Level four'. Nar stopped. "Here we are. I bid you adieu." He began walking off. "Hey, answer me!" Dib grabbed his shoulder. Nar whirled around so fast that Dib didn't see. When he stopped. Nar was facing him, in a fighting position, wielding the mop like a staff. "I have to obligation to answer you, _human._ We may both be slaves, but a dignified Vortian does not take orders from a lowly _human!_" He sneered. Dib growled, but didn't say anything. Nar sniffed and walked away hotly. Human must be pretty low on the food chain now, he thought. Dib realized how mature he'd become. How quickly he realized things. He looked around. The place seemed empty. What was he supposed to do. "Are you a new arrival?" Someone hissed from the dark. Dib nodded. He looked into the water in front of him, gushing by. He didn't notice the smell anymore. "Follow me..."

------ - -

Gaz walked through the hall, growling to herself. The first task she'd been assigned to was polishing Zim's suits. They were held in their own room. She glared down the hall. The only reason she was doing this was because they'd put her under surveillance. She had a self-destruction band on her wrist. One false move and she was splattered on the wall. She figured while she worked she'd get to know the workings of the place, then escape. She walked past a hallway someone bumped into her. She shoved the alien away. "Watch it you gray goat-face!" She snapped at the Vortian. He mumbled an apology, not looking at her at all. He picked up his mop and bucket. She grabbed his collar and dragged him closer to read his nametag. "Jarce, huh? I've got my eye on you." She growled. "S-sorry, mistress… My apologizes…" He muttered. She let go of him. Mistress? Hmm… she'd noticed that humans were treated like dogs. But, maybe ranking had some powerful influence too. Maybe Being Zim's personal maid put her on high standards. In the working class, anyway. Humph. She walked into the suit room. She glanced around. There were ten suits, all exactly alike, except for one. One was solid black chrome, and more elegant than the others. It mussed be his 'dress suit'. She scoffed. She saw a bucket, rag, and bottle of wax on the floor. She growled. Housework. Charming.

---slow day---- --

Zim picked at a piece of food in between his teeth. He flicked it away. It landed on one of the guard's suits. He grimaced and wiped it off. Zim snickered a little, then sighed. It was quite boring when there was no one to pick on. He looked at his fingers. He was slung sideways over his silver throne, looking uninterested. The guards were leaning against wall, talking among themselves. He yawned. "Meh… I need something to do…" He mumbled. He used to have Purple to pick on. That was fun. Red usually joined him. But since the treaty signing… He frowned. Poor Pur 'n Reddy…. Ah well… "Hey, Go get Jarcy. It's always fun messing with him." He waved to a guard. The guard nodded and went off to find Jarce. Zim yawned and sat up. He popped his neck and back. He sat up straight and took a few deep breaths. He cleared his throat and sat back, crossing his legs. He put an evil grin on his face and tried not to look bored. He tapped his finger tips together. The guard came back. "Presenting Janitor Jarce." He said. Nar walked in, his hands behind his back, secretly pointing his middle finger at Zim. "you called, My Tallest. "How's your crew? Oh, That's right.. They're DEAD!" He laughed. Nar sighed. Zim used the same line every time. "I really enjoyed blowing up your ship-" Nar interrupted. "If this is all you needed me for sir, I need to leave. I've got some errands to run…" Zim blinked. "Fine. Whatever. You're no fun." He growled. He waved him away. Nar rolled his eyes, and left. Zim snorted. "What's the girl doing?" He asked on of the guards. "Polishing your suits, sir." He sighed. Most of the time it paid to be ruler… but sometimes... it was downright boring...

Two weeks later


	4. Chapter 4 A revolution

---A Rising Revolution----------

Dib stuck his net into the stinking water, grunting as he drug it along the bottom. He lifted it um and dumped the contents into a sifter. The other humans and aliens worked silently alongside him. How long had he been down here? The days had began melting into each other. He barely remembered what he was supposed to be doing. It was just work, work, work. Hadn't he been doing something before? He couldn't remember. What was his old name? Dib. He could remember that much. There was something about a girl.. oh yeah, Gaz. But what about Gaz? He didn't remember. He sighed and rested for a moment. Zim. It was coming back to him. Zim, the evil tyrant. The other workers whispered of his evils, news that the janitors brought from above. But they whispered in fear, because guards were everywhere. There weren't any around right now, that they could see, but they still saved it for the hall. The Hall was the cleanest place on Level 4. The workers slept and ate there. If you could call it eating. They got whatever scraps the Tallest didn't want. So, they got Zim's leftovers, in other words. It was a disgrace to what he'd been working for. "what's on your mind, Dibby?" He heard a voice say from his right. That was his nickname. They all had nicknames that were similar to their real names, so they wouldn't forget. He turned to the Vortian. His Irken name was Delphi, which Dib thought sounded cool, but his real name was Zer. He'd been down here the longest. He was about 60 in human years, but still considered young in Vortian. He had dark burgundy skin, and one of his horns was broken off. He was like the leader in Level 4, besides Arty, whom made seldom visits down. Dib guessed that Arty was over the whole waste disposal department. The machine Arty always pedaled on was a heater. It Heated Zim's palace. "Hmm? Oh, nothing.." He muttered. "Ya sure, Dibby? Ya looks like ya gots sometin' on ya mind there." Ket, aka 'Spunky'. The Juvie, as he was more well known. Of all the workers, this Vortian was the most energetic. Ket was leaning on his net, grinning at him from across the water. Ket had deep violet skin. He was missing a tooth, and talked so street-like that Dib sometimes had a hard time understanding him. "We all have things on our mind. Leave Dib alone. If he doesn't want to talk..then he shouldn't have too.." Dib smiled a little. Johnny. The opposite of Ket. Gloomy, negative, dark, mysterious, and… sadistic. Johnny was a human like Dib. He had sleek black hair that was cut strangely like horns that fell in front of his face. He was unusually skinny, and dib swore that every time he looked at Johnny that he changed shirts. "It's alright Noo- Johnny." Zim had given Johnny the name 'Noodle boy'. Johnny seemed to hate that name very much. "You guys are funny to watch." Another Vortian giggled. Vel, dubbed Hervia by Zim. She was a tomboy, and loved to roughhouse. She punched Dib's shoulder. She reminded him of a nicer Gaz. She had light pink skin. Callie giggled. She stood beside Johnny on the other side. "you guys are weird." She said, poking Johnny in the ribs. Callie was the only one who could touch Johnny without him going ballistic. Callie had short brown hair and a few freckles. She had been dubbed 'Pathetic' by Zim. No one called her that name. Callie was funny, but had a short temper, and was moody. Johnny snorted. "I'll show you 'funny' when your insides are floating downstream and some one scoops up your bloody insides with their net. I'll place your head on the end of mine like a trophy.." Dib cloud hear Johnny mutter. Johnny often talked to himself, and this weird bunny with a nail through it that he carried in his back pocket. Caitlin rolled her eyes. Caitlin had come down with Callie. Caitlin was quiet, but hilarious when she talked. She had kind of short brown hair and glasses. She seemed disturbed by Johnny, but hung around with him and Callie most."Yeah, whatev' Herv. Dis ain't funny an' ya know it." Ket scoffed, smiling. Dib chuckled. "I have to agree with Herv." Dib said. "See? Dibby's on my side!" She hugged him. Zer laughed. "The whole lot of ya are loopy." Dib smiled. Callie laughed and flung water at him and Herv with her net. "Eww!" "Yuck!" They cried. Johnny giggled girlishly. "Cleave their skulls!" This was his new family. They weren't much, but they were still family. None of them knew what had become of their real families. The Empire had driven them apart. Damn the Irken rule. He felt his cheeks flush with anger. He hadn't seen Gaz in a long time either. His thoughts drifted back to that first night, when he'd met Lard Nar. he got an idea. "Hey..." dib whistled. They all fell silent. He looked around, no guards were present. "I met this guy, he used to have a resistance against the Irkens, And I've been thinking..." They all leaned in, their interest sparked. "What if we made another resistance?"

----- -----

Gaz folded the sheet back. "your bed is ready, _sir_." She hissed. Two weeks and she still hadn't adapted very well. She'd made enemies of almost all the guards and employees. Well, not actually enemies, but they were all afraid of her. That one guy Jarce had been repeatedly getting on her nerves. He was constantly bumping into her, or tripping as he scrambled away when he saw her. It pissed her off. Pissed her off like her serving Zim did. She started walking out as Zim came out of his bathroom, naked. She stood outside the door. There was something she wanted to ask him. "Z- My Tallest, Sir? Permission to enter?" she said through gritted teeth. "Hum? Yes, yes, sure." Gaz walked in. Zim was sitting up in bed, staring at her intently. Gaz realized she was trembling. One thing had happened over the two weeks. She didn't want to admit it, but there was no denying it. She was in love with Zim. "I-I want to know if my father is alive." She asked quietly. Zim's antenna shot forward. "Heh? Speak up!" He called. She sighed and repeated herself. "I still can't hear you Violet. Come here." She thought of Violet more of a pet name then her actual name. Everyone called her that, but, she got a funny fuzzy feeling in her stomach when Zim said it. She walked silently over to his side, keeping her head down. Servant weren't allowed to make eye contact with the Tallest, not that most of the shorter Irkens could. "I want to see my father." She said. Zim lower lip stuck out. This was his 'thoughtful' look. "Hmmm... Professor Membrane, If I'm not mistaken?" He asked. Gaz nodded. She realized she was edging ever so closer to him. She was resisting the urge to stroke his ribs. "Is he alive?" She asked hopefully. "Yes. Wait... I think.. Yes I'm..sure.." He said doubtfully. "If he is he'd probably be in the Science lab." Gaz nodded and began walking away. "Thank you, Sir." Zim grunted in response. He watched her thoughtfully as she left. "What strange being humans are. I never shall understand them." He murmured. He could have sworn Gaz was going to kiss him. He smiled.

-----Family reunion----

Gaz walked down the hall. Where was the Science lab? She'd ask the next person she saw for directions. Jarce came out of a door ahead of her, waving his hand in front of his face. The doorway was dark, and seemed to have steps doing down. An unpleasant smell reached her. She spoke too soon. "Hey! You, Jarce!" Jarce looked around, and when he saw her, froze rigid, and looked fearfully down at the ground. Janitors and Waste disposal members also weren't allowed to look in the eyes of their superiors. Or allowed to talk to them unless spoken too. "Where's the Science lab?" She asked as she came up to him. He pointed to his left. "Second door." He murmured without looking up. "Hey," Jarce forgot himself for a moment and glanced up into her eyes. "Thanks." She said, not giving it any notice. "W-wait!" Jarce grabbed her arm. He realized what he'd down and jumped back. "E-excuse my actions, Mistress, but do you bear any family to a boy named Dib?" He asked feverishly. Dib? She'd forgotten all about him. "Yes." she answered without thinking. "You share the same eyes.." Jarce muttered before hurrying away. Gaz blinked. Dib. She wondered what had become of him. Well, She'd visit him after Dad. She walked down the hall, and looked at the door. Irken were smart. They had made signs that whatever language you spoke, the sign would show up in that language. she saw it in English, but some one Like Zim might see it in Irken, or Jarce might see it in Vortian. 'Science Lab'. She walked in. The room looked like a stereotypical lab. steel tables, microscopes, those little glass tubes. Irken machinery and computers covered every inch of the wall. There was only on person in the room. "Professor Membrane?" She asked. The man stopped mixing chemicals and turned. It was her father, but he looked the exact same age, except he had more hair. "I haven't been called that in years! how do you know my name?" He asked, his eyes narrowing behind his goggles. "It's me Vio- Gaz." Membrane paused. "Gaz? You're alive? When you left and never came back, I sent out a search party all over the globe for you and your brother!" Membrane ran around the tables and embraced her for the first time in her life. "I was worried about you too... I thought you were dead..." He said quietly. Gaz hugged him back. "I thought you were dead too." Membrane grasped her shoulder and stood back to get a look at her. "Wow, Daddy's little girl is all grown up!" He sobbed. Gaz smiled a little. "Where's your brother?" Those words echoed through her mind as she remembered the last time he'd said them. "Waste disposal." She replied. "I want to see him at once! Let's go!" He grasped her wrist and dragged her out. He went to the door Jarce had come out of. She gagged when they stepped in at the smell. They went down the stairs. They passed the first landing, and Membrane stopped. He told her to wait. He went around a corner. She glanced around. They seemed to be in an old abandoned subway terminal. Membrane came back around. "Level 4." he said. she looked at him perplexed, but followed him down. They passed three more landing before arriving at the bottom. There was a single door. Membrane went through. Inside what seemed to be an old food court for the subway. It was four stories up. Each story except for the bottom had a landing all around the walls. The middle was open. In the center and around the walls of the bottom, Gaz could see people eating or sleeping. Some were sitting up talking. Red light bulbs dangled from the bottoms of the landings. And a giant red light hug from the very ceiling. They walked in, she looked around for Dib. Two brown-haired girls and a very skinny guy were talking as they approached, the fell silent and watched them with wide eyes. Gaz frowned. "where's D- Wretch?" she asked. The freckle-faced girl murmured something to The boy. He snorted and stood. He was shorter than Membrane, but had a towering presence. He clasped his hands behind his back, his shoulder straight. He have a chilling smile. "I shall take you to him... My name is Johnny.. but you may call me Nny for short.." He hissed. He turned on his heel and began walking away. Membrane and Gaz exchanged glances, but followed. Gaz noticed that ask she walked, they turned several heads. She didn't feel as if they were looking at her, they were watching Johnny. They all feared him. Johnny stopped suddenly and pointed with a bony finger. They looked. Dib was sitting with three other Vortians and a giant rat. "Dib!" Gaz called waving. Dib glanced up and gasped. He ran up to meet them. "Dad! Gaz!" He opened his arms to embrace them, but paused. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. "Umm.. so what are you doing down here?" He asked. "I've come to see my boy, that's what!" Membrane patted him roughly on the shoulder uncertainly. "Oh." Dib seemed at a loss for words. Gaz stayed a little ways off, watching Johnny with interest.


End file.
